Hurt
by BlackOrCullen
Summary: Bella is no ordnary girl. What happens when the one she loves is gone. She gets adopted but by whom; and who is she falling for? Bella/Alex know later Bella/Sam
1. Did he really do that?

Hurt

"What do you want for lunch Charlie?" my mother Renee asked.

"I don't care." Charlie, my father answered, and me I'm Isabella Marie Swan but call me Bella, I'm also nine years old.

That's how it sounds on a regular day at my house. All days were the same routine except for today I just have a feeling. Then it started. "Do not yell at me Charlie!"

"Why can't I you're the one who does nothing right."

You can hear her throw things and there was something I thought he would never do. *_Slap* _He slapped her.

"You know what Charlie? I WANT A DIVORCE!"

"Fine then, get the hell out of my fucking house!"

No, was all I think. Why did he do that? I went back to my room with tears in my eyes thinking about what happened. Just then I saw head light enter my room, I went to look out of the window and what I saw was the back of her car. She didn't even look back or even tried to slow down. All I can think now was why my life was messed up. Ever since that day has been doing drugs, drinking a lot to, this makes him violent and mean. It scares me so much that he might do things to me.

I hid in my room reading my books. I've read them like ten times already. I would like to get some more though. As I was about to get my book my door swung in.

"What the hell are you doing?" he slurred. He's drunk, this is bad really bad.

"I asked you a question bitch." Ouch that one stung.

"I'm just reading Ch-dad."

"I have a new batch of something you can try." Uh oh, he's going to make me do it again. By the time I'm twelve years old I will be a drug addict.

"OK." I said.

"Good girl, now come with me."

I've never been down stairs the only time I go is when I need to go to school.

I can barely see because all of the windows have blinds or covers so no one can see what's going on in this house.

I saw Charlie go over to the sofa and sit. In front of him is a little coffee table, you can see all kinds of drugs there, there is: cocaine, meth, weed, and some other ones I haven't seen him use. I know what you're thinking how I know this stuff well, Charlie's made me do them and I'm becoming an addict.

"So which do you want to do?" he asked really calm. This is bad.

Maybe I can turn invisible when he's not looking at me. I know what you're thinking what in the hell? I'm right. Well ever since I was four or five I started to do things that normal kids don't do at all. I've been able to talk to plants and animals. One time I came across a cat that got ran over I wished that the cat would survive and then this weird blue light came from my hands. I put them on the cat and the cat started to breathe again. Wow I know. Ever since the cat has been following me everywhere, I named her chew. I know what you're saying what the hell I'm I. Well I'm a witch.

"Did you not hear me bitch?"

"Yes I heard you and I was thinking that you can pick for me."

"Sure." He had a big ass smile on his face. This cannot be good.

"Let's see, well I have this new on and I was wondering if you wanted to try it out?"

"What is it?"

"It's called Ecstasy."

"What will happen when I take it?"

"Well the physical effects are: rapid eye movement, blurred vision, teeth clenching/muscle tension, faintness and chills/sweating. The psychological effects are paranoia, nervousness, insomnia, drug craving, and heightened sense of touch."

"Wow" was all I said.

"OK then do you want the pill or do you wants to snort it?"

"I'll take the pill alright."

"OK, here you go." I took the pill and swallowed it and sat back and let it take over. I saw Charlie snort some ice.

I know I know you're saying what the hell do you think you're doing? Am I right or am I right. Woo I can't see a thing, a few minutes ago Charlie passed out I hope he's okay. Even though he makes me do drugs I still love him and all his drugs. I wobbled myself up to my room so I can sleep. As soon as I laded down I was a sleep but not before I noticed my calendar, my birthday is tomorrow. Woo ho. I sarcastically said to myself


	2. funny & bad things

Funny & bad things

Today was like any other day except for Charlie. He gave me a present. It was weed, I know it's not a gift you give to an eleven year old but to me it was the most wonderful thing he ever gave me.

As soon as Charlie dropped me off at the school I ran literally ran to first or I would be late again. My schedule goes like this:

Science – Mrs. Salinas

ELA – Ms. Garza

Social studies – Mrs. Jackson

Lunch

Math – Mr. Martinez

Art – Mr. King

Gym – Coach Kelly

Ugh, I really hate gym. It should be a crime, for me being in there. I'm the only one that does better than everyone else. I made it to first period in time.

"Well I see you're on time Ms. Swan." Mrs. Salinas said to me.

"Yes I am. I was running a little bit late because Charlie was giving me something."

"Oh how nice of him to do that." If she only knew what he had gave me.

I rolled my eyes and went to my seat.

Wow this day went by fast. I was in 1st period now I'm in gym, there's like four minutes left. Coach Kelly blew her whistle and told us to get changed. I went to the locker room to go change and I heard the most nasal voice. I turned around to see Lauren and Jessica looking straight at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked

"We're looking at shit that's what we're looking at."

"Well I guess you're looking in a mirror because you both are shit."

"What did you say tramp?"

"You heard me. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to beat your ass, bitch."

"Oh, really?" I said as I showed a little bit of my pocket knife.

"Um, you know what I don't feel like beating you up now." Lauren said trying to find the right words.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I mean, like I could ever beat you. Huh." She said nervously.

"That's right" I said proudly.

Ok know you're probably wondering why in the hell does an eleven year old have a knife. Well Charlie gave it to me for protection (I now I was surprised to.) but I use it for threats and for cutting myself. I know I'm eleven, do drugs have s knife, and I cut myself. Oh yea and I forgot to mention that I'm a witch. My life is fucked up.

"You better not tell anyone about this or I will get Charlie on your ass, bitches."

_Ringgg; _the bell rang just on time.

I'm free to go home and go smoke some weed to calm my nerves. I usually have some on me but not today. Charlie said so. Ugh.

Well anyways, I had to teleport to my house and no one saw me, thank you. If they did see me than either I would die or the person that saw me will die except for other immortals.

You're saying who will kill them? Well there are these people called The Witch Council. They will kill anyone who threatened us, or tried to expose us, and also who ever saw of course.

When I was at the edge of the woods by my house I saw Charlie's cruiser there. Yes! As soon as I got inside I went straight to where he hides his stash. I rolled up the weed, lit it and took a puff.

"Ahh, know that is good." I said out loud.

I looked around as I took another puff and said "hey Charlie, where are you at?"

I waited for a few seconds. There was nothing. Huh, his car is here.

"Where in the hell are you Charlie?"

I looked around the house to see if Charlie was there, the only place I didn't look was in my room. Why in the world would he be in there? He knows that I don't like anyone in my room.

I went up two flights of stairs (my house is two story) and turned to my right. I opened the door and my room was how it was before I went to school. Except I saw a note on one of my black pillow; I went over to it and read it. This is what it said:

_Dear Isabella,_

_We are sorry to inform you that we have took your father and we are going to kill him. He has known our secret for too long now he is going to pay the price. If you want to be there and witness the death of your father we will kill him at 5:00 pm. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely, the Witch Council_

How can they do this to me? Charlie barely knows any of this. All he knows is that I can do things that no other normal kids can do. It's 4:48 I have enough time to get there. I got into my Lamborghini and rode like hell.

Charlie is loaded so he bought me one before I am even legal to ride it but I'm immortal so I learned how to drive like 3,500 years ago. I know 3,500 years? Well I stopped ageing then but your saying why am I eleven know if I stopped ageing 3,500 years ago. Well I have a chose, the first is to live a moral life with my love or be born a witch again. I guess you know which I chose because I never found my love and I probably never will; sad isn't it.

Anyways, I transported me and my car to Rome, Italy. From the out skirts of Rome I headed straight to the Roman Coliseum. I know it just looks like an old building that is about to collapse, but actually it's the place where the Witch Council hides.

It's kind of like Volterra, Italy with the vamps you know. I myself have met Aro, Cauis, and Marcus personally; they're great when you get to know them.

I drove up to the Coliseum and went up to one of the walls, looked around to see if anyone was around. A keyboard came out and I typed in my code and then an eye scanner came out. I wonder why they have so much protection around here; I mean it can't be worse here than Volterra.

As soon as the secret door opened I ran like hell to save Charlie it is now 4:58. Two more minutes and if I don't make it; it would be my entire fault that he got murdered.

"Ahhhhh!!" I heard out of the blue. That cannot be Charlie; it's like 4:59. They can't do that yet it's not even 5 o'clock.

As I arrived at the big black door, the screams died down. I opened the door to find Charlie lying in a puddle of his own blood looking straight at me.

"No!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down young Isabella." Selena, one of the council members said.

"Yes, you must not want to do this know." Rachel, another member said.

"What do you mean your father didn't know our secret?" Jackson, the beta as you call it, asked; but Kellan, the head/alpha member of the council didn't say anything at all.

"He didn't know. He said he didn't even want to know at all and no matter what I am he would love me." I cried out as I answered Jackson's question.

"You killed an innocent person." They gasped as I said that.

"Catch her." Kellan said as I fainted.


	3. Worse & good things to come

Worse & good things to come

"Ugh, what in the hell happened to me?" I asked as I opened m eyes.

Why is everything so dark? I know it's not dark outside.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey baby you're up know." said someone in the corner of the room.

What in the hell did he just call me baby?

"What in the hell I am not your baby ok. Get it throw your thick skull or ill make it go throw. Got it?" I said angrily.

"Oh, I like feisty." The guy said.

I can see him get closer and closer to the bed that I am on. Know he is so close I can tell who he is and I would have runaway if I could see the door instead of being in here with _him_. _His _name is James Gonzales the most known criminal of the immortal world.

"How in the hell did you get….wait where are we exactly?" I asked

"Well this is a place I like to call home." He answered.

_Well damn this is a small thing to call a home; Stupid ass._ I thought.

"How did you get me out of the Coliseum?"

"I didn't the council was stupid enough to lay you in an ally. That is where I found you."

What? How can they be so stupid enough and careless they know that there were sick nasty people in both worlds how stupid?

Ugh! I closed my eyes to think, to clear my head.

_Man I need a fix_. I wished.

He put the back of his hand on my cheek. I'm scared for my life now; I don't know what he is going to do.

"Where are you going sweet heart?" James said as I crowed myself in the corner I was in.

"N-n-nowhere" I stuttered.

He took off his shirt as he got closer; I closed my eyes and prayed that someone anyone would come throw that door to stop James. I can feel him lift me up and set me on the bed. I was freezing know that he took off my clothes were off to because I can feel his legs instead of jeans.

"P-please don't do this to me." I cried out.

"Why not?" he said suspiciously.

"I am in an eleven year olds body how would that look like if I got pregnant?"

"Why thank you for reminding me sweetie. I have a condom in my pants."

He got up and went over to were our clothes where discarded. After he did that closer and closer he came. I cried out as he plunged into me. I cried and begged him to stop but I guess he didn't hear over his moaning and groaning.

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I tried to push him off but he would always punch me and tell me to stay still.

A few minutes after he was…done I got my clothes and went to find the door that leads to my freedom.

As I get closer to a light I can see that this place we were in looked familiar. As I get closer I can tell that it's a door. I opened it and looked everywhere around me. There is only woods surrounding the little…whatever it was.

I took a step out and looked behind me I see we were in a little shack. It looks like the one Charlie built to put our old stuff in.

I turned and faced the woods again and walked straight head to see if it was really the shack. I kept walking and I can see things way head that me and Charlie had carved into the wood of a dead tree. It said '_Daughter & Father= Love Forever!'_I stopped short when I saw that. The shack we were in was really the one Charlie had built.

I ran home (I got there in a few seconds) and packed all of my things.

"Hey Charlie" I said.

_Wait didn't Charlie die today._ I thought.

I went back to the living room and someone was in his recliner it looked a lot like Charlie. I walked slowly in front of the person and dropped on my knees.

"Charlie, it's my entire fault that you died." I said to him.

They must have brought him back so I can have a funeral. I got up and went to call 9-1-1.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"Um, I just found Charlie sitting down and he's dead."

"Oh my, are you okay Bella?"

"Yes, I just need somebody here to get his body so I won't have to look at it and feel so depressed." I sobbed.

"Ok the police will be there any minute."

"Oh I hear the sirens I'm okay now."

"Oh bye and I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thank you goodbye."

I hung up the phone and noticed that I was sitting down in front of Charlie.

"Oh Charlie I'm so sorry I shouldn't have came here at all. Look what I have done to you."

I heard a pounding at the door. After that I heard nothing it was just me and Charlie here alone. Then I see blurs in my vision. It's like people moving I guess the police had come in. I felt somebody shaking me I looked up and they were hot, temperature wise. They put me in the front seat. I looked up at them and I can see his beautiful hazel gray eyes. It feels like I am safe with him very safe.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

_I hope he won't do what James did. _I thought nervously.

"We're taking you to the hospital." said the big man.

"Why; I hate the hospitals."

"I know but we have to get you checked still."

"What do you mean by that?" I said afraid. _I hope he doesn't know about James._

"What I mean is we need to see if our okay after what happened to Charlie."

"Oh okay." I whispered.

We arrived at the hospital and the boy signed me in. I learned that his name was Sam Uley and that he lived on La Push. I feel some kind of pull towards him.

"Isabella" I heard Dr. Cullen say.

Thank god I have him as a doctor he knows what I am but not any of his family and I also know what he is; of course.

"Sup doc" I said.

'He gave me a silly look because he doesn't like me calling him that.

He always said _**'You can call me Carlisle you know' **_and I would always way _**'But where is the fun in that?' **_I said teasing him._** 'Where indeed'**_ he would say back sarcastically. Then we would keep going back and forth on that then I would get angry then he would say he was sorry then I will win the argument.

"Can we not get into this now?"

"Yea I guess I would just win anyways." I said happily.

"Yea I know. So what's up?" He said as Sam was about to speak.

"Hello Dr. Cullen."

"Hello Sam how are you and everyone else?"

"Very well; I just wanted Bella to come down and check if she was ok. Have you heard what happened?"

"Yes I did; I'm so very sorry for your lost Bella."

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Ok why don't we get you checked out?" Carlisle said.

As he was coming near me I was having these flashes of when James…raped…me.

"NO," I screamed "don't come near me please." I begged like I did when _he_ did that.

"Why are you ok Bella? You don't look so good?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Just can you both get out please I don't feel comfortable in here." I asked.

"Ok were leaving know I'll just send in a nurse ok."

"Ok" I said quietly.

As they left I let out a breath in relief. Hear I sit in a hospital with a lot of men and I don't even know what they are going to do to me. I started to Hyperventilate as I thought of this.

There was a knock at the door. Then it opened. It was a nurse; a very young female nurse.

"Hi my name is Angela Weber I'm an assistant to a nurse I just came in to check how you were doing." Angela said.

"Um…hi" I said nervously.

"So…why are you here?" she asked nervously.

"Well Sam, he's the one out there talking to Dr. Cullen, took me here because I was sitting there in front of Charlie just staring at his lifeless body." I said quietly.

"O I heard about that I'm so sorry."

"It's okay….I think" I said.

"Well I'm going to run some test on you if that's okay with you?"

"Go ahead."

She took blood, gave me a Pap smear and all of the other things they do when I come in. I heard somebody come in.

"Hello Bella how are you." Dr. Cullen said sadly.

"Um, I'm fine."

"Well we got back your results on everything. You seem to be fine except for…um…well." he stuttered.

"I know Carlisle. I already know."

"Then why didn't you tell somebody huh. I thought you were smarter than that Bella really." He said disappointedly.

"Do you want to know who did it to me?" I asked

"You know who did it?"

"Yes and you know him to everyone knows him except for the humans."

"O please tell me that it wasn't him please tell it wasn't." he plead

"I'm sorry Carlisle it was him, James, I didn't tell anyone because he was still around I would have anyone I told in danger I so sorry." I said sobbing.

I got up and when to hug Carlisle because h looked so sad that this happened to me a gentle, calm little girl (well I'm not really little I'm 3,500 years old really).

"I'm so sorry daddy." I said quietly

"It's ok honey. It's okay." He said as I went to sleep.


	4. What know?

What know?

I woke up feeling really cold. I opened my eyes to find a blanket but I saw that I was still in Carlisle office.

"Carlisle" I said.

"Morning Bella" he said. I looked around the room to find him and saw him by one of the large windows.

"Why are you still here? Isn't your family wondering where you are?" I asked curious. 

"Well I told them that I'm taking the night shift as you fell asleep. I'm glade that none of my children walked in." he said.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here." I said guilty.

"Bella you needed me. I would never leave if you need me okay." He said strongly.

"Yea, thanks though. So what's going to happen know?" I asked scared.

"Well there is someone is here to see you. They're down in the lobby" he said sadly.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes, um, it's CPS." he said sadly.

"Oh, I thought it would be my mom." I said sadly.

"Yea, the lady down there said she needed to talk to you about her."

"I guess this is goodbye"

"Yes it is"

I got up from the couch and went to hug him because I know that this might be the last time that I will see him.

"Bye daddy"

"Bye sweetie"

I left him standing there with a sad look on his face. Asking himself what can he do? But he can't do a thing because he and his family is a vampire and I'm a witch.

Instead of taking the elevator I took the stairs. So I can spend every moment here in the hospital where I meet Carlisle. But it didn't seem to take long because I was at the last door that was the lobby.

I looked around to find the lady but there were a lot of lady's. So I looked for one that had a suit and all that crap them people have; and I found her man that was easy.

"Um, hello my name is…"

"Isabella, nice to meet you"

"Bella" I said.

"Sorry, so my name is Gabby Escandon I'm here to take you to the orphanage."

"Can you tell me why my mom couldn't get me?"

"Well your mom told me that…she…didn't want…you any…more."

Those words broke my heart. She's probably blaming me for killing Charlie and for once in her life she is right.

"Oh" was all I said.

"So if you are ready I'm going to go a head and take you."

"Ok I'm ready"

I followed her to the car and we were off. But I looked back at the hospital and saw both Sam and Carlisle in his office looking down at me. I waved to both and they waved back.

It was an hour drive to the…orphanage.

"Okay so let's go get you settled in." Gabby said.

"Okay"

We went in and I saw a lot of people here as in children I mean.

"Hey Barbra"

"Hey, so who is this" she asked pointing at me.

"This is Bella. I'm going to get she settled down know." Gabby said.

"Bye"

"Come on Bella" I turned and went with her.

My room was upstairs where there was barely anyone. I'm glade I get so peace and quiet.

"Here you are"

I went into the room and it was plain. Wow. It's like I'm in a jail cell.

"So do you need any help unpacking?"

"No thank you"

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you around bye."

_Finally I'm alone._ I thought.

I unpacked my things and looked around. Everything was plain. I guess we'll have to see.

As I was done I lay down and tried to fall asleep but nothing so I got my mp3 player and went to my play list and hit the one that said piano. It started to play Clair de lune by Claude Debussy. I soon fell asleep dreaming of nothing.


	5. meeting & kissing

Meeting and kissing

I woke up to an unfamiliar place. But I remembered right away as I heard kids running around.

"Ugh"

I couldn't go back to sleep so I too a shower and got dressed in one of my black tank top, my black shorts, my black sandals and of course my cross necklace I got from Charlie. **(n/a clothes on profile)**

I went out since I didn't get to see it last night. All I saw was color pages everywhere and other things I couldn't make out. I went down stairs and all the kids and teens looked up at me.

"What" I hissed.

Then they got back to doing there business. Except for some of the teens; so I just rolled my eyes and made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked a familiar lady.

"To get some air" I said. Oh right her name is Barbra

"Okay"

I got outside and breathed in deep. But I wasn't alone.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"How did you know that we were here?" asked a boy.

I turned around and looked at them. There were four of them; they were dressed nicely in black.

"I know everything except for people's names." I said.

"Oh well my name is Matthew but call me Matt"

"I'm Peter"

"Alexander but call me Alex baby"

"Shut up, I'm Nicole"

"Well it's very nice to meet you" I said sarcastically.

"Yea, so what's your name?" Peter asked.

"The name is Bella"

"So Bella do you have anything on you?" Alex said.

"Are you the police?" I asked.

"No"

"Well maybe I have what you need" I said

"Yes finally"

"So what do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"Oh I have a lot. Why don't you come with me?" I said.

"Ok, so I'll see you guys later maybe" ha said.

"See ya"

Alex and I went back inside up to my room to see what I have.

"Let's see" I said trying to find my bags. "Aww found it"

I looked at him and it looked like he was in heaven. I saw him point at the weed. I gave him and me some, rolled it up. Bu before we smoked it I put everything back and we went outside to smoke.

"Here" I said handing him a lighter.

"Thanks, so how did you get in this dump?"

I took one more puff before telling him.

"My dad got me hooked on it. Know that he is gone it's like this is the only thing I can remember of him." I said.

"How did he die? If you don't mind me asking"

"I don't know I found him on the couch one day." I said keeping my cover.

"Oh well I'm sorry for your lost"

"So how did you get here?"

"Well I've been here since I was eight. My mom was a druggy and a drunk. So CPS took me with out her noticing." He said angrily.

"Sorry man"

"Yea"

I was done with the blunt so I was going to go inside so Alex can have some alone time but I stayed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed to let him know that I was there for him. He did the same to me. We just sat there until our legs were asleep.

"You want to walk with me" Alex said.

"Yea"

After we were a half a mile away I asked him "Why are you so nice and sensitive now from this morning. It's not that I font like it I love it this way; I just want to know why?"

"Well you're making me this way I never felt this way before ever"

I looked down blushing.

"Don't hide" he said "I love your blush"

That made me blush even more.

I looked up and I see him looking at me. I can see a little spark in his eyes. He was leaning down and I met him half way kissing him. I was the one to go up for air first.

"Wow"

"I know right"

"So what does this mean?" I asked

"It means I have to take you on a date soon" he said smiling.

"I would love that" I said.

"May I walk you to your room?"

"Yes you may, before I forget do you know if I'm allowed to paint my room?"

"Yes you can; I did mine is midnight blue"

"Oo that is a nice color"

"Your room ma' lady" he said.

"Why thank you kind sir" I said giggling.

I gave him a goodnight kiss and went in to my room and that night I dreamed of Alex and…Sam? Why Sam?


	6. Leaving

Leaving

It's been five months since I've lost Charlie to my own kind and it's been five months and 4days since me and Alex got together, but we never new that this day was going to hell.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Alex.

"Well I don't know. I'm trying to figure out what to do tomorrow." I said.

"Yes, well I'm planning your day for tomorrow."

"You know I don't like parties and I just want me and my friends celebrating my birthday that's all." I said.

"Okay if that's what you want." He said.

Just then we see some people come up to the orphanage. There was a man in a wheelchair and a boy behind him. They both look very familiar.

"Hello are you Bella?" asked the one in the wheelchair.

"Yes I am" I said. He sounds familiar.

"I'm Billy and this is my son Jacob and we…"

"Oh you were friends with Charlie" I said. No wonder they looked familiar.

"Yes we were and I was wondering if you would like to come home with me. I would like to adopt you." He said.

"Wow" I said. That's when I heard the door being closed and I looked over to see if Alex was still there he wasn't he went back inside.

"Excuse me" I said.

I went inside to find Alex and oh I found him alright. I saw him kissing Lucy. I went back outside to talk to them.

"I would love to go." I said my voice cracking.

"Are you okay Bella?" asked Jacob.

"I'm fine just let me go pack and you can to the paperwork." I said.

I went back upstairs passing Alex and the whore. I gathered my stuff; as I did that I came across necklace that he had gave me. I went down and stood next to Alex and said

"Here this is yours you can give it to your whore. Oh and where over." I said then slapped him and walked away.

"Okay Bella lets get the show on the road" said Billy.

We walked or in Billy's case he rolled (no offence) to the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"To La Push that's where we live" said Jacob.

It wasn't that far from the orphanage and right know I want to be far away.

"This is your room Bella. I'm down the hall and Jake is right next to you." Billy said.

"Thanks Billy for everything. Can I go down to the beach." I asked

"Yea sure just don't come home to late."

Wow I'm going to like him.

I when into my room I put on my yellow bikini and a white cover up; then left for the beach.

Instead of driving I walked so I can stay at peace after what happened today. I should have known he was playing or something. I new I should have used some kind of spell to test if it was real love. Just like my mother that stupid; ugh there are no words to explain what she is.

I was there sooner than I thought and I was the only one here thank lord I need my peace today.

I walked up to the edge of the beach letting the water go in between my toes (lol). I took of my cover up and put it with my sandals.

I walked into the water and swam till I was about a mile away.

I was swimming on my back relaxing until I heard a splash over to my left. I looked and saw nothing but when I looked up I saw like over gowned dogs but I couldn't be sure. I looked everywhere to see if there was anyone around but nobody. I looked back up to the cliffs they where gone and now there where there boys standing there, weird.

I swam back to where my clothes where but they weren't there anymore. I looked all around and I still couldn't find them. I looked up to see of those boys where still there and they where. They also had my clothes.

Ugh boys these days. I flipped them the bird and I heard one of them say "Don't be like that baby" ugh what ever. Then I see one of the other ones smack him on the head.

I giggled and then walked over to the cliff which was only three feet away.

"Why do you guy's have my clothes?" I asked.

"Oh you mean these?" said Paul.

"Yes those you big hairy demon." I said trying not to laugh.

But Jared and Sam couldn't hold there laugh.

"Man you just got told." Said Jared

"So how have you been Bella?" asked Sam

"I've have better days but know that I'm here with yall, yall just made my day." I said honestly.

"Well that's good. So who adopt you or did you run away?" asked Sam

"No I didn't run away I would never do that, you know that Sam. Billy adopted me he just wanted me to be with 'family' instead of being with someone unfamiliar." I said.

"Oh well I'm glade you live here though now we all can get to know each other." Sam said.

"Aww how sweet I'm glade I'm here to. I need to thank you for what you did when um, you know." I said.

"You don't have to thank me I do what I do." He said.

"Ok so what do we do know?" I asked.

"Well we were just going up to the top of the cliff and do the thing we usually do." He said.

"What is the usual?" I asked.

"Jumping off the cliff, bonfire, and excreta" he said.

"Well do you mind if I join yall for a little while?" I asked.

"Sure why not. He guy's Bella's going to join us so let's head up there." He said.

"Let's go Bells" said both Jared and Paul.

Then I just see I big blur. The next thing I knew I was being carried and it was Paul because I recognize his…um…butt.

"Paul put me down you know I can walk don't you?" I asked

"I know you can walk but I like the view from here."

Ugh man what a cocky jerk. I whispered a spell under my breath so I could hurt him because I wouldn't be able to hurt him because I'm 'human'.

I elbowed him as hard as I could and even with the spell it hurt. He fell on the floor and said "Ow what the fuck Bella that hurt."

"That's what you get for not putting me down in the first place." I said walking in front of them.

"How in the hell did she do that? She just human." whispered Jared.

"I really don't know." Said Paul

"We need to tell the counsel in the morning." Said Sam

"You mean you need to she's your imprint." Said Paul

"Yea I know that but we all still need to go." He said in a commanding voice.

"So boy's what are we going to do?" I asked breaking them up of there little conversation.

"Well since we barely know each other, why don't you tell us what your story, then we'll tell ours." Said Paul

"Wow I did know Paul could think" I said laughing.

"Hey" said Paul.

"Hi" I said back. I look over to the boys and they where on the floor laughing.

"Whatever" he said.

After joking off we told our stories of how we got where we were and after that we took off to our houses to sleep.


	7. Counsel

Counsel

*Sam's Pov*

I woke up early to get the boys up but as usual. So I phased and howled into the sign give the signal that I needed them here know.

_(Sam,__ both J&P,__**Paul, **_**Jared****) thoughts**

_Here Sam__._ Thought both Paul and Jared

_I knew that would wake yall up we're going to me the counsel in fifteen minutes. So I need yall to be awake so run the border till I stop._ I thought to them.

_Yes si__r. _They thought.

_**So what are you going to tell them? **_Thought Paul

_Well we have to tell them what Bella did to you Paul. _I thought

_**That hurt; I think I have a bruise from that. **_Paul thought sadly.

**Maybe know we can have another wrestling partner. **Jared thought excitedly.

_NO you will not. If you so much touch one hair on her I WILL KILL yall. Do you understand? _I thought angrily.

_We understand Sam. We won't touch a hair unless you tell us. _Thought both Paul and Jared

_Thank you know we might as well go ahead to the meeting. _I thought

We all phased back and went to the meeting room. Everyone was already there waiting for us.

"Okay Sam what are we here for?" asked Old Quil.

"Well we are here because Bella elbowed Paul in the back." I said

"So did she get hurt? If she did I will find away to make you pay

Paul." said Billy

"Calm down Billy." Said Harry

"Don't tell me to calm down Harry if my baby is hurt he is hurt." Billy said angrily.

"Just calm down Billy; she just got a little bruise. No broken elbow; I was very surprised she didn't even cry out in pain. Paul did all that stuff." Said Sam

"…" They were speechless.

"Let me see Paul." said Billy

Paul took off his shirt and turned around to show them. There was a big round bruise still there from yesterday. But it would probably be gone in a few hours.

"Wow she gave you that?" said Old Quil.

"Yea she did. She also made me fall on my butt. Which hurt a little bit" said Paul.

"How can she do that she is just human and you're a shape shifter. You are suppose to be stronger than her." Said Harry

"I know. I don't know what happened." Explained Paul

"Billy you need to find out how she hurt him and ask her what she is." Said Old Quil

"What! She can't be any kind of immortal." Billy said angrily

"What if she is? She might be a threat to our tribe." Said Harry

"She is not a threat to anyone she is a sweet girl." I said

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Did I forget to mention that Sam here imprinted on Bella?" said Jared.

"Of course you forgot to mention that. Know we have to find out what she is still to see if she is a threat to the tribe. If she is not then she will be accepted; even if she is immortal. But if she is some kind of vampire then I don't what her on our land." Said old Quil

I was both happy and sad of what Old Quil had said. She better not be threat to your tribe.

"Okay I will talk to Bella. I just need for you boy's to come with me. I think Jacob is almost there. So meeting dismissed" Said Billy

"Just great, we don't need another little boy here. He's going to be a pain in the ass." Said Paul

"You were a pain in the ass to remember Paul?" said Jared

"So who's driving?" asked Billy giving us his attention.

"Well we did bring a car we walked here." Said Jared

"Well I guess we are walking." Billy said

I rolled Billy to his house and there was no body there. Form what we can see. Billy rolled over to one of the rooms and went in and came out with Jacob.

"Do you know where Bella is Jacob?" asked Billy

"Well she is either at the beach, cemetery, or the orphanage she was at. Why do you want to know" Said a sleepy Jacob

"Well we need to talk to her." I said

Jacob looked up and he had hatred in his eyes.

"Why do you want to talk to Bella?" Jacob said angrily

"Privet matters" said Paul

"She is my sister you better tell me or ill go get my bat and beat you with it." He said

I can see him shaking a bit but not much. I look over to Billy. He knows he is about to phase to he looks at me and nods telling me to get him angry.

"Why don't we take this out in the back yard?" I said

We walked into the back yard and I can see him shaking even more. I look over to Paul tell him to get Jacob angry.

"So Jacob can you give me Bella's number to call her?"

"No"

"I can't wait to get to know her if you know what I mean?" Paul said

Ugh I can't wait till Jacob phases so Paul won't be talking about my Bella like that.

"No I don't" he said though his teeth

"Well don't tell Billy but I can wait to bang her."

That did it Jacob can get really made.

"Don't talk about her like that!" he screamed

"What are you going to do about it?" Paul shot back

Then Jacob exploded into a rust color wolf with a grey wolf in front of him. I phased and they were still arguing.

_Both of you calm down. I thought._

_**Just great know I can hear Sam's voice in my head.**_ Jacob thought.

_Jacob you know the legends?_ I asked

_**Yes so what?**_

_Look down at your feet._

He looked down then looked up faster than I can phase.

_**What…I have…paws! What am I?**_ Jacob exclaimed.

_The legends are true Jacob. We are shape shifters and we protect our tribe._

_**Wow.**_ He thought sitting down.

**Wow he handled it better than Paul over here.** Jared thought.

_**That's not true. **_

_Paul you know it's true._

_**So…um how do I get out of this wolf form?**_ Thought Jacob

_Okay well just think of your happy place. Jared or Paul go get him some clothes._

**I have an extra pair.**

They both phased back and Jared gave Jacob his clothes. From what I saw Jacob is in love with Bella feeling nothing brotherly toward her.

I growled. Then phased back

"Okay since know that you're a shape shifter you can hang around your friends." I said.

"What! I can't stop being friends with them. We've been friends since we were in dipers."

"When was that yesterday?" asked Paul

"Shut it Paul" I said

"I'm sorry but you have to. We all stop seeing people except for the counsel and our imprints." I said

"What is an imprint?" asked Jake.

"It's like love at first sight but really stronger. Like a million lines just snapped from the world when you imprint on the girl; she is the only one that excites in your universe." I said thing about Bella.

"Sam come back to us." Said Jared

"Sorry just thinking."

"So who all imprinted?" asked Jacob

"Well Jared and Sam"

"Who did yall imprint on?"

"I imprinted on this girl I had a crush on for a long time. Her name is Kim." Jared said

"What about you Sam?"

Oh gosh this is not going to go well.

"Um well the girl doesn't know but…um…I imprinted on Bella." I said proudly.

"You what!" he said shaking.

"Calm down Jacob know." I commanded and he was shaking a bit.

"Why Sam? Why her?"

"Jacob I can't control it. No one can." I said.

"I'm sorry Sam it's just I love her both as a brother and a regular hormonal

boy out there." The Boys laughed "But you better not hurt her she has gone through enough." He said sadly.

"I know I was there when we found both of them" I said.

"Do you now where she is Jacob? We need to talk to her." Said Billy

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Jacob asked again.

"Well we are immortal which means if a human hits us we wont be the one hurt they will." I said

"So what does this have to do with Bella?"

"Well she hit me and I'm the one that got hurt. She made me fall on my butt." Paul said

"Did she really do that?" asked Jake

"Turn around Paul." I said

He turned around and lifted his shirt up and you can still see the bruise but it was faded a little.

"Wow" he said shock "I really don't know where she is."

"Where who is Jake?"

We all turn around to find the love of my life. Well she might not know that she is the love of my life but I know.

"You" I said


	8. Complications

Complications

**Bella's POV**

I was just coming back from see Charlie's grave and I heard some people in the back talking. I couldn't hear them so I turned invisible and got closer. Why in the hell are Paul, Sam, and Jared here?

"So Jacob can you give me Bella's number to call her?" Said Paul

What in the hell is he getting at.

"No" said Jacob

"I can't wait to get to know her if you know what I mean?" Paul said

"No I don't" he said though his teeth

"Well don't tell Billy but I can wait to bang her."

That the fuck. Why in the hell is Paul saying that crap?

"Don't talk about her like that!" he screamed

"What are you going to do about it?" Paul shot back

Then all of a sudden I was shot back two feet from where I was stand which was by Jake. I looked down and saw that I had three big marks on my leg.

I looked up and saw where I and Jacob where standing was know a big rusted color wolf.

I whimpered a bit because of the pain that was coming from my leg. Got up and hopped into the woods so they won't see me. Because anytime when I'm not concentrating on being invisible I will show myself and we don't want that happing.

"Pain on leg must go the fuck away" I said **(man I suck) **I rubbed my hands then I placed them above my leg. My leg glowed a red color then the three marks where gone but there was a faint scar there.

I got back up and went back over to the boy's and of course I am invisible.

I still see that he is still a wolf but there was a black, grey and brown wolf; they looked like the ones from the beach.

_I wonder where Paul, Sam and Jared went._ I thought

Then I saw the brown wolf back up then it took shape of a human. But no human it was Jared then he went inside than a second later he was back with some clothes.

Then the black and grey one did the same thing it was Sam and Paul and they where naked. Fallowed by Jacob.

I turned around so they can dress then I heard them starting to talking again.

"Okay since know that you're a shape shifter you can't hang around your friends." Sam said.

Shape shifter what the hell are the talking about?

"What! I can't stop being friends with them. We've been friends since we were in dipers."

"When was that yesterday?" asked Paul

That was a good one.

"Shut it Paul" said Sam

"I'm sorry but you have to. We all stop seeing people except for the counsel and our imprints."

"What is an imprint?" asked Jake.

"It's like love at first sight but really stronger. Like a million lines just snapped from the world when you imprint on the girl; she is the only one that excites in your universe." Sam said.

"Sam come back to us." Said Jared

"Sorry just thinking."

"So who all imprinted?" asked Jacob

"Well Jared and Sam"

"Who did yall imprint on?"

"I imprinted on this girl I had a crush on for a long time. Her name is Kim." Jared said

"What about you Sam?"

_I wonder who did he Imprint on? _I thought

"Um well the girl doesn't know but…um…I imprinted on Bella." Sam said proudly.

He what?

"You what!" Jacob said shaking.

"Calm down Jacob know." Sam commanded

"Why Sam? Why her?"

"Jacob I can't control it. No one can." Said Sam

"I'm sorry Sam it's just I love her both as a brother and a regular hormonal

boy out there." The Boys laughed "But you better not hurt her she has gone through enough." He said sadly.

_That is just nasty. _I thought

"I know I was there when we found both of them" Sam said.

"Do you now where she is Jacob? We need to talk to her." Said Billy

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Jacob asked.

"Well we are immortal which means if a human hits us we won't be the one hurt they will." Sam said

"So what does this have to do with Bella?"

"Well she hit me and I'm the one that got hurt. She made me fall on my butt." Paul said

"Did she really do that?" asked Jake

"Turn around Paul." said Sam

He turned around and lifted his shirt up and you can still see the bruise but it was faded a little.

_Wow I did that and there immortal. Well so am I but they don't know that. _I thought

"Wow" he said shock "I really don't know where she is."

When he said that I ran over to the side of the house became visible and said:

"Where who is Jake?"

They all turn around and looked at me.

"You" Sam said.

"Well I'm here so what's up?" I asked leaning against the house.

"Well we wanted to talk to you. Why don't we go inside" said Sam

"Okay lead the way master." I said messing with him.

"Hello boy's how are you this fine evening?" I asked Paul and Jared.

"Fine"

Paul picked me up like the last time when we were at the beach.

"Okay so I saw these two wolfs they where grey and brown they were very pretty" I said

I felt them tense up. I smiled.

"They where so small and cute"

They relaxed.

"I was going to pet them but they ran away like the pussy's they are." I said giggling.

"Then there was a black one. It was so beautiful; when I when towards that one and that one just stood its ground. It let me touch it. It was AWSOME." I yelled the last part in Paul's ear.

"Ow damn girl you didn't need to yell."

"Then put me down Paulie." I said when we were inside.

"There you are ma lady." He said putting me down.

"Thanks Paulie" I said sitting down on the sofa. "So what's up guys? Why do yall need to see me?"

"Well we wanted to talk to you about what happened at the beach yesterday" said Jared

"What that I kicked Paul's ass up?" I asked

"Well we wanted to know how you hurt him." He said struggling for his words.

"I just hit him that's all."

"Yea we know that but. Well you can exactly hurt Paul that hard."

"Why is it because I'm a girl or what?" I asked knowing the real truth to why I couldn't hit him at all.

"Okay end of discussion." Billy said. Once he said that I went to my room.

They are getting Suspicious about me about what I am. I need to leave but it has to be timed perfectl

* * *

**Sorry it tok me a long time for this chpter to come out. My laptop would work on Sat and we left on Sun we jst got back yesterday and well here it is.**


	9. Best timing

Best timing

Tomorrow will be the day that I'm going to be off on my own.

It not like anyone would miss me. Well except for Billy and Sam. Sam has been coming over more and I like it; being his imprint. But I'm no good for him we are different he's a shape shifter and I'm a witch. I can hurt him more than he can hurt me.

Like that one time when Jake had first phased; the scars aren't there anymore. It only took a nice sleep for it to heal quickly.

The leaving part about my plan is going to be hard. I've been falling for him hard.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I said standing up.

"Do you need for me to come with you?" asked Sam.

"No thanks." I got up giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Knowing that this is my goodbye for right know.

I walked out the door towards the border. I had backed a bag full of clothes and put them a few feet from the other side of the border.

I heard a howl in the distance. Just in time. I stopped for a few seconds to hear the retreating footsteps of Sam. After the foot steps faded out I ran to where I stashed my bag.

After I got that I ran; well not run but transport; a few miles from there. Then headed into the forest; for my adventure awaits.

* * *

**Sorry so short i wanted a cliff hanger; well sort of a cliff hanger; and i thought this was the best way.**


	10. Joining

Joining

I walked in the forest for eight hours know and I don't run into anything or anybody.

_Oops. Thought to soon_ I thought as I heard somebody running.

I stopped and I saw a boy come to a sudden stop.

"Hi what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I'm running away because I can't hurt the people I love." I said. "What are you doing out here?" I asked back.

"I came to find the Cullen's have you heard of them?" he asked

"Yes I have and what business do you have with them?" I asked.

"Well I'm a half breed and I need Dr. Cullen's help"

"What are you?" I asked

"Well I'm half wizard half vampire. Are you a witch because you smell like one?"

"Yes I am that is why I am leaving. I…well there are some wolfs there on La Push and one of them imprinted on me and I can let them find out this way. I will eventually come back and tell them and be with my mate but know it's just too risky." I said sadly.

"Oh. Well at least you got somebody that loves you. I don't even have my parents."

"What happened to them?" I asked. By this time we where sitting down on the forest floor. I should get going soon they might find me.

"They both died in a fire. I don't know how it started but I know that someone started it and I will have revenge." He said.

"I'm sorry about them and I'm sorry but I have to go….um wants your name?" I asked

"Abel Alvarado. What's yours?"

"I'm Isabella Swan but I go by Bella." I said.

"Well I have to get going as well."

"Bye"

Then we both went our different ways.

**Ten days later**

I miss Sam so much I thought I was going to die for the first few days on my own. But I can't go back not yet James might go after them I can't let that happen.

I've been through Idaho, Montana, North Dakota, Minnesota, and right know I'm in Wisconsin.

I've heard that they were having some vampire problems. So I'm going to stay here for awhile.

I'm walking down an ally right know. It's the only way to get attention from the vampires.

I was already halfway to the other end when I started to hear light foot steps. I looked around and saw a few vampires trying to surround me. I stopped to let them know that I knew they were there.

"Smells appetizing."

"Yes she dose"

"What are you doing out so late girl?" asked I guess the leader.

"I'm looking for someone." I said in an innocent voice.

"Who are you looking for maybe we can help." One said excited that there was another human supposedly.

I just kept quite knew that they are getting frustrated with me and that my blood smells appetizing to them.

"I'm looking for you. You need to stop what you are doing or else you're going to get hurt." I said in a deathly tone.

"What's it to you want we do human?" asked a girl.

"Well your killing innocent people and your not doing a great job of covering it up." I said obviously.

"How are you going to make us stop human?"

"Oh you really shouldn't have said that." I said.

Then I took off the long rain coat I had on so I can move faster.

I knocked the girl back then all hell went loose. The vampires were trying to get me and I was weaving them and fight another. I had four more to go when I thought I had one by the head he slipped out quickly and throw me against a brick wall. I smelled blood coming out of my head but that did stop me. But it did make the vampires really crazy.

One after one I was down to one. It was the leader. We started to circle each other but then we heard some other vampires coming from the way he acted he didn't know who it was so we tried as best as we can to stay put.

I saw them come out of the other side of the alley. I knew who it was right away because they had long back robes. The man beside me was really tense. I guess he knows he is going to die.

It was Jane, who is like my little, Felix, a big o' soft monkey, and Demetri, who was like my bestest friend beside Heidi.

I picked up my jacket again not afraid to move like the man beside me.

"Hold still or I'll get you to be still." Said Jane

I guess she couldn't see that well in the dark. So I just played a long with it.

"You too have caused so much trouble here. By law I have to kill you." She said.

"You can kill me." I said. They turned to look at me.

"We can and we will. Felix, Demetri will you please."

Felix went to kill the man beside me and Demetri tried to kill me.

I put a shield a round me so he wont touch me. As I was going a long playing a little game on them I was really having fun.

Demetri ran into the shield and fell backwards. Jane looked at me and growled. I knew she was trying to use her gift on me to but it didn't work so she stopped.

I let down my shield and Felix and Demetri both ran into me. We all fell to the floor that's when I decided to stop because I really might get killed.

"I really missed you guys." I said hugging both of them.

They backed off quickly. To see who I was.

"No your not her." Said Felix

"I missed you so much and damn girl you are looking fine." Said Demetri recognizing me.

I stepped into a little light to show my self and I heard Jane yell.

"Oh my gosh sister I missed you so much!" Jane screamed and tackled me with a hug.

"Ugh I wish I can stop ending up on the floor." I said

"And stop ending up on your back huh sis?" remarked a stupid Felix.

"Shut the hell up and come over here and give me a hug."

After we all catch up with each other Jane asked:

"Bells are you going to Volterra with us?"

"Yea I am I need to talk to Aro, Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus about me staying there for a while." I said

_I wonder how Uncle Marcus is doing. He is so much like another father to me like Carlisle is. _I thought.

"Good I can't wait to have my sister back oh and brother will be so happy he has never been the same since you left last time." Jane said

"I can't wait to do pranks with you again like old times." Said Felix

"I can't wait to hang with my friend and Heidi misses you like crazy." Said Demetri.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go see my family!" I exclaimed.


	11. Father and Uncles!

Father and Uncles!

We are on our way to Volterra. Felix is carrying me because I can't run as fast as a vampire even though I'm a witch. I've known the Volturi years know as I have told you before.

We arrived at the castle just before sunset. So they didn't have to pull there hoods over there face.

We walked down there creepy dark hallway into the throne room there was three big thrones, one medium (for me), and four smaller thrones for our best powered guard. Which were Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed and ran to him squeezing him into a tight hug.

"Hey baby girl what are you doing here?" ask daddy Aro.

"I'm doing great know that I going to stay with you for a while."

"Why are you here mia figlia?" he asked

"Well father I came because I found my mate and I'm not ready for a relationship yet."

"And you will never be till you're a thousand years old mia nipote" said my Uncle Marcus.

"Uncle Marcus!" I said running over to him as quick I could.

"Oh nipote I missed you so much." He said hugging me close.

"I missed you so much Zio." I said crying into his shoulder.

I'm the only one besides his brothers that he can really talk to. I'm the only girl he has in his life know that his wife had died.

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and wiped my tears away. Then I ran to Uncle Caius giving him a bigger hug knowing that he would have been jealous about Uncles and I embrace a while ago. Then I went back to Marcus and sat in his lap.

"So what is this about a mate young lady?" asked father

"Well before I tell you all just promise me you thing. That you can't get especially you Uncle Caius." I said scared

"Okay I promise nipote"

"Okay well I've been living in Forks, Washington with my biological father of course. Well we went down to the reservation there and I meet my friend Jacobs friends and…well there shape shifters and one of them…well um…imprinted on me" I mumbled.

"What in the hell is imprinting?" Uncle Caius

"Well it's were a shape shifter finds there mate. It's as if there the only ones that are holding them to the Earth instead of gravity. Like love at fist sight but so much stronger." I said thinking of Sam.

"You're not going to see him Isabella." Caius said to calmly.

"You don't say that I have every right to see him. No matter what he is. If he was a vampire would you have let me see him? Yes you would have but as a shape shifter no because they are to close to being Children of the Moon. Why can't you just let me be happy Uncle Caius?" I asked sobbing then ran to my room there in the castle.

I feel asleep that day crying my eyes out because:

1.) Caius doesn't approve of Sam

2.) Caius will probably never approve of him

3.) And I miss Sam so much that it feels like I have a big gaping hole in my chest.

* * *

**Voting closed. Know you need to know why won. Well im so very so but...U DID! lol. Well i get to start a new story and continue with this one. Thank you for those that have voted.**


	12. Forgiveness?

Forgiveness?

***Caius Pov***

I'm so happy to have my beautiful niece here. I have missed her so much. But when she said she found her mate I was so mad I will never let her go.

"So what is this about a mate young lady?" asked Aro

"Well before I tell you all just promise me you thing. That you can't get especially you Uncle Caius," Isabella said scared at what I was going to say.

"Okay I promise nipote"

"Okay well I've been living in Forks, Washington with my biological father of course. Well we went down to the reservation there and I meet my friend Jacobs friends and…well there shape shifters and one of them…well um…imprinted on me" she mumbled.

"What in the hell is imprinting?" I questioned

"Well it's were a shape shifter finds there mate. It's as if there the only ones that are holding them to the Earth instead of gravity. Like love at fist sight but so much stronger." She said. Then staring off into space

"You're not going to see him Isabella." I said calmly.

"You don't say that I have every right to see him. No matter what he is. If he was a vampire would you have let me see him? Yes you would have but as a shape shifter no because they are to close to being Children of the Moon. Why can't you just let me be happy Uncle Caius?" she asked sobbing then ran out of the throne room.

Why must I always be the bad person? I just what her to safe, but every time I say something to someone they always ends up getting hurt. But this is just too personal at what she is going after.

"Caius" Aro said

I held up my hand and shook my head. I really didn't want to talk right know to anyone but Isabella.

"Not know Aro, please." I said and with that being said I went to the garden and waited there until Isabella awakes.

***Bella's Pov***

When I woke up I felt like shit because my eyes felt swollen, my throat hurt and my head was throbbing.

"Jane" I whispered

"Yes princess" she asked

"Can you bring me some Advil or something I don't feel well and don't tell my dad you know how much he worries so much about me." asked

"Yes princess, I'll be right back with that." She said then ran out of the room.

Ugh; I just hate it when they call me princess. Even though I'm not really Aro's daughter my blood they still expect me to be a ruler. But know that I have Sam I don't have to. I can live as a human and have babies with his which is really what I want even though Caius doesn't approve of that.

Jane came in and gave me the Advil and water and then left back to what ever she was doing.

I took a shower and changed into a black ruffle cup dress with my cross necklace, black bracelet, and my tug tie flats. **(a/n out fit on profile)**

I walked around the castle and then ended up at two double doors I opened them and they lead to the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. I saw all kinds of Roses, Lilies, Tulips, Freesia, Mini Carnation, Lisianthus, Iris and many, many others.

My favorite one is the Mini Carnation they are very beautiful.

I went over and picked one out then put it in my hair.

I turned around and I saw Uncle Caius sitting down in a chair facing a beautiful pond. But he wasn't paying attention to the beauty he had his head hung low as if he were upset at what he had said.

I walked slowly toward him and sat beside him. He raised his head just a bit I looked into his eyes and I saw guilt, and pain. I wonder where that came from.

Then he lowered his head again.

"Caius" I whispered to him

"Hmm"

"Look at me please Caius"

He raised his head again but stared straight ahead at the pond.

"You know I never really looked around here to really _see_ the beauty that it holds. I would just sit here and stare off into the distance because I was ether stressed or sad at what I did or said," He whispered the last part. "This is the only time I'm really seeing the beauty."

"Caius" I whispered again

He looked at me and there were tears in his eyes. They will never fall again because he was a vampire. But that is what I thought until I saw them fall on to his face.

I gasped. "Caius, your crying" I said bring my hand to touch his face to really see of they were real and they were. Seeing Caius cry made me cry because I knew that I was the only one that have had seen him cry and he was sorry for what he said yesterday.

"Isabella I'm so sorry for what I had said yesterday. I really do what you to find happiness even though I don't tell you or show you that I want you to. Don't think like I don't want you to find happiness. I just don't really like that you were imprinted on and knowing that your mate is shape shifter. You are right when you said that they were to close to being the Children of the Moon. But that is not them they are shape shifters and I will try to befriend them. But this will be hard because I don't get along with everyone as you know but I will try for you my dear Isabella. And you know you're the only one that knows that I can cry. I don't know why but I'm guessing because I never really show emotions to anyone but you I can. So I hope you can forgive me, please." He said still crying

"I forgive you Uncle Caius. I love you so much and I'm glade that you're going to give him a chance he is really great. I really what to go back soon because I really can't stand it being away from him. But I'm not ready for commitment yet and I hope he is okay with that." I said crying also

"He will understand Bells. If he really is your mate then he will wait and give you what ever you need. But if he breaks your heart I will know and I will hunt him down."

"Okay that's fine with me Uncle Caius." I said laughing.

We both stayed there hugging until the sun went down and Caius brought me to my bed. Know all I have to worry about is getting home to Sam. In a few months.

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter so far. I love the little out bust of love in here.**

**=D**

**3**


	13. sorry

**I'm sorry I won't be able to update anytime soon. My charger to my laptop broke. I'm sad that I can't update know. I'm using my mom's computer as I type this and I bet she won't want my stuff on her computer and I don't want her to see it. =D I'm SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN I love all you readers and I will try to update when I get my charger.**


	14. Vote! Please

Hello my readers I have decided to come back and I would like to rewrite all of my stories and you need to vote on what story you want me to finish or if you just want me to rewrite them all. Thank you!


End file.
